


Worth

by Aamu16



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, I'm crying, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Why Did I Write This?, fuck thanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aamu16/pseuds/Aamu16
Summary: Before Thanos woke up his little girl asked him one more thing as her tears began to fall quietly.“Has it been worth it?”





	Worth

He never answered his little girl’s question, he woke up before he could do it, he wanted to tell her that yes, it has been. And maybe no now, no in a few years, but one day the universe would thank him, for what he had done, for his intervention… and all would have been worth it.

Gamora’s death would have been worth it… that’s what he thought. So he bid his time and started traveling, everywhere he went there was nothing more than grief, no gratitude for him, not even in Gamora’s home planet.

They should know already that this was good in the long term, they had already gone through this, he only found weeping families and hate for him and his work. A young woman from his little girl’s planet looked at him with her eyes filled with hate and grief and screamed as tears fell from her eyes; she couldn’t have been older than his Gamora, and she remembered him she remembered what he did and what that has brought. And yet she loathed him for it.

“I would have rather starved on the streets than losing my family to you!”

Thanos didn’t understand. She had seen the prosperity that his actions had brought, and yet she wished for death rather than life?

He traveled to another planet, here an old woman laughed at his beliefs.

“I would have traded the Universe for my daughter. I would have gladly given up my life to you, but you chose to believe that you knew better.”

He traveled again, farther away, to the first planet that he had saved, they would surely be grateful… they weren’t.

A teenager with red hair, blue eyes and ashen skin engraved with red stood right in front of him and she cried.

“Monster.” She called him and waited for the death that he delivered for her insolence. Another one no a year younger picked up her ashes as she cried too. The people looked at him the same way that those women had looked at him, then he asked the teen that picked up the other’s remains.

“Because you took away what we cared for the most and now we have little to nothing, if anything at all, to lose.”

They didn’t care for the supplies, they didn’t care for the future survival, they didn’t care at all for any of it; they only cared about lives that would have vanished either way. Next time he covered himself and asked a little girl.

“Of course I’m sad. Could I not be? Mommy and daddy, and aunty and grandma, my cousins and my friends too; they are all gone. Even if we didn’t eat that much I was happy, because they loved me very much and I loved them too.”

Next, he went into Anthony Stark’s dreams.

He was in the middle of a graveyard, green grass and white graves, the clear sky above his head as he was sitting in front of one of those graves, not even bothering to raise his head.

“Why are you here?”

“What I did was necessary, you know it.” Thanos answered annoyed about no one getting it, it had been five years already, maybe he was been impatient but his little girl refused to talk to him and only cried silent tears as she looked at him with hate and love and everything in between.

“I understand your theory.” Tony finally said, the wind gently blew his bangs as he looked ahead, his eyes puffy and red. “But I don’t share it. There’s always another choice, a better choice than _this_.”

“It had to be done, the Universe is finite and so are his resources.” The titan reasoned, he knew this man, he knew him and he respected him… It had been a long time since Thanos had respected someone.

“So what?” Thanos couldn’t understand how such an intelligent man as Anthony would say that. Tony sighed and finally stood up, looked at Thanos straight in the eye. “It’s not worth it.

“I lost my son because of you and I heard that you killed your daughter to obtain the Soul Stone.” Tony kept saying. “I don’t know how much you loved her. But I loved Peter enough to trade the whole Universe for him. And you took him away from me.”

“I love—.”

“Don’t you dare to finish that phrase.” His index finger up, his jaw set, his body trembling… Tony’s eyes and body language screamed about grief and pain and rage. “Because if you loved her, if you really did, you would have protected her, you would understand my pain… but you don’t, so you didn’t.”

 

Tony caressed the tombstone, pearly white and shiny under the sun.

_Peter Parker, the Spiderman. Hero, Avenger, beloved son and friend._

**Author's Note:**

> I have been crying as I wrote this.


End file.
